Mine Forever
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Louis is trying to find a good way to ask Corrine to marry him. *Oneshot* Enjoy!


**Title: **Mine Forever

**Author:** DoubleDigits

**Date Published:** 9/13/2013

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Louis is trying to find a good way to ask Corrine to be his wife.

**Genre: **Romance

**Type of Fan Fiction: **One-shot

* * *

Louis sighed as he sat on a bench in the royal gardens. Corrine was currently practicing with her friends somewhere secret. No issues had arrived in the kingdom since the Phillipe incident. The balloon was being fixed at the moment since a tree branch tore a hole in the side.

Nothing to do at all.

And Louis liked it. It gave him time to think. Especially about one special person he needed many hours to brood over. Who? That was obvious. Corrine, the first female musketeer and the only person that Louis has every loved.

She was nothing like other girls. Brave, independent, original, a big dreamer, strong, smart...She was perfect for Louis! Only problem: Corrine wasn't Louis's. She wasn't anyone's and Louis assumed that she wouldn't want to be anyone's for a while...

That created a even bigger issue for Louis. He wanted her to be his. That was the exact reason that he needed most of his time to think about her. How could he convince to marry him, or at least go out with him? What would be his great, romantic reason?

Nothing. All he had was his love for her. He knew she didn't want gold, dresses, or riches. Sometimes it was better if you were that type of girl. It would make it easier for the guy. Although, the girl would be much happier with a larger surprise that took effort from their love because the girl was original.

Argh, why can't girls be like science? So easy to read and figure out...

* * *

"Hey!" said Corrine as she spotted Louis, who was waiting for her in front of the apartment. Beads of sweat lined her whole body and her blonde hair fell from it's tight bun and hung onto her face, curling beautifully. Louis couldn't help but stare. "Uh, are you okay?" she finally asked, feeling awkward.

"What? Oh!" Louis recomposed himself. "Uh, Corrine, I was wondering if you wanted to have a walk into town?"

"Is the king allowed to?" she smirked.

King... The word echoed strangely in his ears. He never thought he'd be king. He'd been used to Prince Louis, but not King Louis. And he wouldn't have become King (or actually be alive) if it weren't for Corrine...

"I'll have you with me, and I'm sure a top-notch musketeer like yourself could be able to manage to help if I'm in danger," Louis smirked back.

"Manage? Hah! I've 'managed' to save your butt a hundred times already!" Corrine laughed. Louis went a little cross-eyed with admiration.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis said. Together, they walked into Paris and away from the palace.

"So, have you 'managed' to get that balloon fixed and the ending soft?" Corrine mocked.

Louis sighed. He wished he did since that would be a perfect place to ask someone marry you...Or actually be married there. "Sadly, no. But almost."

Corrine nodded. "When do you think it'll work?"

"Soon."

"Oh. I was wondering if we could go on another ride. I really love it up there," Corrine said awkwardly.

_Same likes as me, too. Only, I love her more. _"Sure," answered Louis calmly. _Heck, I'd love if you'd kill me in that thing! I'm an idiot!_

"Great!" said Corrine.

_Yeah, but not as great as_ you...Louis wished he could just say all his thoughts aloud to her. Much easier.

"So, it's a date?" Corrine asked.

Louis blushed. _No, but I want it to be! _"Okay. I'll tell you when the balloon is fixed." _And I'll tell you when I'm brave enough to kiss you and ask you to marry me._

Corrine smiled and hurried away, hearing her best friends call. Louis watched her go. If she could read his thoughts, she tell him he was a cowardly wimp and he didn't deserve her. She'd say she's pooped out things braver than him.

Louis wouldn't be able to bare hearing that from her. But he needed to try. What else could he loose, besides his dignity, mind, love, and confidence (if he had any)?

* * *

A week passed and the balloon was finally fixed. Louis couldn't be more relieved. He was running out of nails to chew with impatience and worry.

Louis hurried up the steps of the apartment and to the maid's room. Louis hesitated, having qualms, before he rapped on the door. His heart beat quickly as he heard footsteps coming closer.

The door was opened by Aramina. Louis and Aramina were briefly acquainted. "Oh, hi, Aramina," Louis said.

"Hello, Your Highness," Aramina stuttered, then she snickered as she heard Corrine ask who it was. "Just your boyfriend, Louis!" Louis blushed red and he could guess that Corrine did as well.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! And you're not tricking me this time. I know it's Renee," Corrine groaned. "Why are you guys so annoying? I'm trying to sleep here!" Seriously, she was dead tired!

"Uh, hello? I'm right here," said Renee, stopping her violin playing. "And I am not annoying!"

"What?" Corrine sat up. "Then-"

"I'm here," Viveca interrupted as she continued to design the new cape for the female musketeers. "Corrine, do you want red or pink on your cape? I'm not sure since you wear both red and pink..."

Corrine gasped and hurriedly brushed one side of her hair and ran to the door, shoving Aramina away.

"Oh, hi...Louis!" Corrine said.

Her friends snickered, making them both blush. "Louis?" muttered Viveca, smirking.

"Uh, hi, Corrine. Do want to go on the balloon ride with me?" Louis asked.

"Sure!" Corrine's face brightened.

"Don't forget to breath during your make-out session!" one of the other girls called out. Corrine wasn't sure which, but if she was she would've killed them.

Louis blushed all the way down to his toes. He didn't think that everyone knew about his crush on Corrine..."Uh..."

"Just ignore them. I always do," suggested Corrine.

Soon, they were in the backyard of the palace, the balloon ready to go up, up, and away! Or not...

Louis groaned as the balloon failed to go up. Finally, he cut off one the weights and it started to float. "Yes!" he cheered.

"Now, let's just hope you can land it better," teased Corrine. She was never going to let go of his first failure in life. Maybe not even the second, which would be him asking her to marry him.

Louis laughed. "Corrine, I...wanted to ask you something..." Corrine cocked her head. "Um, I was wondering if...if..."

"If what?"

"No, never mind, it's stupid." Louis moved to the other side of the balloon.

Corrine followed. "Louis, what is it?" She placed her warm, small hand on his slightly larger one.

Louis blushed even more. How much blushing is possible in one human body? He would need to find out later, because he might've just passed the limit.

"Um, I-I...Corrine, will you marry me?" he rushed.

"What?" Corrine asked.

"Corrine, will you marry me?" he repeated, slowly.

Corrine's eyes widened and she slowly sat down on the floor of the balloon. Louis gulped nervously. He wasn't even sure if Corrine was still breathing, since her face was turning purple...

"Corrine, are you okay? I completely understand if you don't want to marry me! You don't have to say yes! It's your choice. Either way, I'll be happy for you," Louis sighed.

"Which would you like better?" Corrine asked quietly.

"I'd prefer to marry you, but I don't want to have control over you. It's your choice." Louis slowly sat down a few inches away from Corrine. "Corrine? Do you need more time to think about it?"

"No," answered Corrine.

"Oh." Louis's spirits fell and tears brimmed his eyes.

"No, I don't need more time to think about it. My answer is...yes." Before Louis could even hear the last word, Corrine jumped on the chance and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Louis's eyes widened with shock. Yes? She said yes!

Louis smiled during their kiss and kissed her even harder, making it all better. Soon, they remembered one of the girl's advice and took a deep breath.

"Wow," Louis breathed, his lips tingling. Corrine smiled. They'd both been waiting for that for a very long time.

Slowly, they both stood up and examined the ground below them, embarrassed. "I forgot to get a ring..." Louis finally said.

Corrine burst out laughing. "It's okay," she breathed, still giggling. "I don't need one."

Louis cracked a smile and reached over. His hand lightly brushed her cheek and put her hair behind her ear. He leaned over to give her one more gentle kiss before they had to land.

"Whoa!" Louis suddenly said as he almost fell out of the balloon, but luckily Corrine caught him.

"Easy bud, you're going to fall out the window," Corrine smirked.

Louis couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was! He completely ruined the moment! He set it to fire and let it rot!

But Corrine didn't seem to think so. She reached over and lightly brushed her lips against his to make him feel better. Louis grinned.

Life was perfect.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Aramina, Renee, and Viveca stood to the side during the wedding. Viveca had designed the whole place, including the clothes.

Corrine and Louis were standing near each other, waiting for the preacher to hurry up.

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked Corrine.

"I do."

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher then asked Louis.

Louis didn't answer. He was too busy staring at his fiancé. The preacher coughed loudly to get his attention. Louis blinked and turned to him as he repeated the question.

"I do," answered Louis.

"Now the groom may kiss the bride."

Before the fifth word barely left his mouth, Corrine and Louis kissed each other passionately.

The crowd awed and clapped.

"My wife," breathed Louis as the dance began.

"My husband," smirked Corrine, giving him another kiss.

Louis grinned. All that worry for nothing.

They danced the night away _together forever_.

* * *

**Happiness Forever More...**

_Might have a one-shot sequel about one of their arguments if I get enough reviews (which, for me, would be like 6)._


End file.
